customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlo Marlow
'Marlo "Lo Lo" Marlow '''is a young, female hero of the group of heroes known as ''The !!! Girls,'' ''who possess abnormal powers. The founder of the group, Lo Lo is a headstrong youth who never gives up. She wields a powerful bow and quiver with the ability to turn any object into an arrow. History Marlo Marlow grew up in San Francisco, California. She spent her free time, from the age of seven, learning gymnastics and running track, with other hobbies including organized sports and cultural exploration. With a focus on athleticism and academic achievement, Marlo spent her teenage years striving to build her general life skills in order to be prepared for adult life. However, her adult life was apparently diverted to an abnormal pursuit when she was eighteen years of age. On one of her usual runs through a park, an old woman asked her to hold her hold two items: a bow and a quiver. As the obliging Marlo took the woman's burden, the elderly person proceeded to leave Marlo and, later, become absent from the park entirely. Marlo searched for the lady for the rest of the day, and later put notices around her neighborhood declaring the bow found, but the old woman never appeared again. Marlo soon took an interest in the bow and began practicing with it. Having the same magnetic appeal as most wooden objects do, the bow solicited a sort of addiction from Marlo, who found herself practicing every day. It was only later that she discovered the quivers ability to turn virtually any object into an arrow, providing limitless projectiles. She soon noticed that crime fighting was a perfect excuse for frequent or overuse of the weapon. She first boasted a never ending supply of ammunition, and it was only later that she discovered its true power. When an object is transformed into an arrow, it maintains its ability to reform into its original nature. Accidentally, Marlo discovered that the key to unleashing this power was to first turn an object into an arrow, load the arrow, and fire. Then, as the object is in mid-flight, any expletive can be shouted (not whispered or merely said) and the arrow will then turn back into the original object. This gave Marlo the ability to not only hurl arrows at her adversaries, but also larger missiles, such as dumpsters. Appearance Marlo Marlow is a slender, athletically built girl with really nice legs. She has blonde hair that is about waist-length, and usually worn in a high ponytail. Her skin is fair and she her face is moderately freckled. It pleases her to wear thickly rimmed, black glasses as she cannot see well without them, and she generally clothes herself in black, white, and grey attire to look presentable. Marlo makes it a point to look respectable and rarely wears clothing that is overly revealing. Marlo's superhero outfit reflects her everyday style, but is more tightly fitted to avoid cumbersomeness. She wears specialized gloves to protect her delicate fingers as she fires many arrows on an average day. Personality Marlo is outgoing and friendly. She emphasizes positive and productive interaction with peers and team mates. Usually a mediator, she is mild tempered but she does not lack tenacity. Marlo is an extremely driven girl and can be stubborn at times. Contrary to what is apparent, Marlo does not have any penchant for cursing or yelling obscenities. Rather, she is very much aware of the effect of language on interactions. In her personal life, she does not swear often at all, and is only comfortable using it to such a degree as she does because it is a tactical necessity. Power The unusual function of Marlo's weapon is of unknown origin. Whatever the reason for its coarse power, it serves as a great tactical advantage. The bow is unlike any other bow in existence. Arrows fired by it can reach tremendous speeds and fly incredibly straight. It is a compound bow made seemingly made of carbon fiber and some lightweight metal. However, its extreme performance makes it likely that it is made of even more effective materials. It is matte black and unmarked, save for a strange chevron insignia. The quiver is the pivotal aspect of the weapon's prowess. Marlo is known chiefly for her ability to turn anything into a weapon. If the quiver is held in one hand, any definite, solid object held with the other will be turned into an arrow. The second stage of the transformation is its return to original form. When an obscenity or expletive is screamed, the arrow last fired will turn back into whatever it was before. After a time using this ability, Marlo noted that the expletive must be said in a very loud voice to be effective. If the word or words in question are said in anything quieter than a raised voice, the arrow will remain an arrow. Battle Stats * Agility - 8 * Speed - 8 * Strength - 6 * Endurance - 6 * Willpower - 9 Hero Level: 7.4 Category:AtahiNuma Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:The !!! Girls